Story of Kakarot
by LoriensKnight
Summary: In a world where Kakarot never hits his and retains his saiyan heritage. Will his saiyan attitude make a difference in this timeline or will it cause destruction?


**This is a story that came to me a while ago I just never had the time or energy to write it. Although I don't have much time writing is becoming easier for me and for those who follow my other story this one will come in second to that one when it comes to updating. Without further ado here's the first chapter of The story of Kakarot**

**Chapter 1**

**Age 737**

Gohan was out for an evening walk when he saw three objects falling from the sky and one seem to fall close to his home. He presumed they were meteors but it was odd for there to be more than one so he went to investigate. He walked to where the "meteor" impacted and found a surprise. He was shocked to find out that it wasn't a meteor at all but space pod with a naked baby inside. He climbed down into the crater and picked the baby up it was unlike any child he had seen before it had a brown tail. The child also put up quite a fight swinging its little fists, Gohan noticed that the punches had a little strength behind them.

"It seems like we have a little warrior, eh Kakarot." Gohan said reading the wrist band on the baby's small wrist. A flash of light caught his eye, back inside the space pod a small screen activated and a feral looking man appeared.

"I am Cress saiyan general, you are being sent to a planet to rid it of life once your mission is done return to planet Vegeta and be with your saiyan brethren once again. Everything you need to survive is under your seat, your saiyan armor, a scouter and a disc containing the saiyan language. Complete this mission and be welcome home or fail and be forgotten." The man said before fading from the screen.

"We can't let that happen now can we?" Gohan asked the now sleeping baby.

X-x-X

**Age 744**

Kakarot hands seem to be a blur as he punched at invisible opponents. He wore his saiyan armor with black tights and blue plating with his tail wrapped around his waist and his scouter hanging from his neck.

"You've done enough training for today Kakarot come on it." Gohan yelled from the door.

"I'll be in a bit." Kakarot yelled still fighting invisible enemies.

"The boy thinks himself invincible." Gohan grumbled walking back in the house.

"The old man doesn't know what's he talking about, I'll show them I don't need to murder billions of people to be a true saiyan." Kakarot said as he stopped his training and headed towards the house.

Gohan had told Kakarot about his alien heritage when he was five. He was always inclined to fighting but being raised by a peaceful man like Gohan the thought of killing billions of people needlessly was something that he couldn't stomach but he would kill if he had to. He has to prove himself to the other saiyans than you can be strong without destroying planets.

"What are we having for dinner Gohan?" Kakarot asked coming through the front door.

"I came across a few giant boars on my evening walk and I figured that it would be enough for the both of us." Gohan replied stepping to the side letting Kakarot see the food.

Gohan ate what little he could as Kakarot's saiyan appetite took over as he inhaled almost everything on the table. Gohan chuckled at his adoptive grandsons eating habits even after nine years of seeing it and it never ceases to amaze him. He decided to take another walk before it got too late.

Kakarot was becoming restless he had finished eating a while ago and Gohan still hadn't come back. He knew the old man could take care of himself but something didn't feel right in his stomach and saiyans always trust their instincts. He used the sensing technique Gohan taught him to find out where he was, he felt to three power levels higher up the mountain. He recognized one as Gohan but the other two he didn't know which were stronger than Gohan's. Kakarot lifted off the ground and blasted off towards the direction he sensed the power levels. The two foreign signatures seem to be getting further away as he got closer. He arrived to find a severely injured Gohan clutching a bleeding wound on his chest.

"Old man what happened? Who did this to you?" Kakarot asked anger starting to build up.

"K-Kakarot you were always a good boy don't let this change you." Gohan struggled to get out before taking his last breath.

"No, no this can't be happening." Kakarot said before letting out a feral scream.

Kakarot sat there with the Gohan's dead body for what seemed like hours. A group of six men in arrived in a truck they were all dressed alike and had the insignia KG on their clothes. Two of them stepped forward and attempted to take Gohan from Kakarot's grip which caused him to snap. He was on them in an instant slamming his fist into the stomach of the closest one. The targeted man flew back falling to the ground unconscious as Kakarot moved on to the other men dispatching them with ease. He picked up Gohan's body and walked back towards their house.

X-x-X

Kakarot stood with the sun behind his back at the grave he dug for Gohan. He didn't know what to feel at the moment, although anger flowed through his body right now. Gohan's last words were being repeated in his head even though Gohan wouldn't want it Kakarot would find those who killed Gohan and kill them. He sensed dozens of power levels ranging from 5 to 50. He readied himself for a fight, a few minutes later two large military trucks pulled up. A dog standing on two legs wearing a blue suit stepped out of one of the trucks followed by two large men wearing white coats with the KG symbols on them.

"Relax young man we are here to help." The dog said trying to calm down the young saiyan.

"The last ones who tried to help ended up hurt." Kakarot replied standing in front of Gohan's grave defensively.

"You dare threaten king Furry? You should be bowing before your king." The larger bodyguard said.

"No need for that Lou, you're only antagonizing the boy." King Furry said as he held his arm out stopping Lou from advancing.

"You should listen to your King." Kakarot said clenching his fist.

"We are only here to help but we can't do that if you don't let us." Furry said sincerely.

"What can you do to help me? The only person to ever care for me is dead." Kakarot shot back.

"Because we want the same thing, Gohan was a dear friend of mine and I want to know who did this." Furry said with sadness lacing his tone.

"How did you know the old man?" Kakarot asked surprised the old man knew the king.

"He helped me when I first became king, he became head of my security but one day for some unknown reason he turned in his resignation and we didn't talk much after that." Furry said as his tears fell to the ground below him.

"So what do you want from me?" Kakarot asked curiously.

"What little we talked Gohan told me about a child he found with great power and potential." Furry replied.

"So you want my power?" Kakarot asked cautiously.

"I want to honor Gohan and give his grandson a home and bring the men who did this to justice." Furry said.

"So you know who did this?" Kakarot asked getting angry thinking about the men who killed Gohan.

"Yes, we found this in the forest." Spoke the other bodyguard tossing Kakarot a patch.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Kakarot asked looking at the two R's on the patch.

"That would be the insignia of the red ribbon army." Furry answered.

"Should I know who they are?" Kakarot asked.

"They are one of the many factions that want to overthrow the king." The smaller bodyguard answered.

"Why would they want to kill Gohan?" Kakarot asked.

"That I don't know at the moment." Furry said with his brow furrowed.

"Tell me where they are." Kakarot demanded.

"You little-." The smaller bodyguard started.

"There's no need for that Steel." Furry said interrupting him.

"He needs to know that he is not invincible." Steel said to furry while staring at Kakarot.

"I'm a saiyan warrior what could these humans do to me?" Kakarot questioned cockily.

"It's not the humans that you have to worry about but the android army they're building." Steel shot back.

"If they're so strong why haven't they overthrown you yet?" Kakarot asked.

"I assume whatever they're planning still needs more time." Furry answered.

"So what do you expect me to just sit around and wait for these guys to attack?" Kakarot asked getting irritated.

"I want you to join my army." Furry said getting to the point.

"And why would I do that?" Kakarot asked folding his arms.

"Two reasons, one I can get the strongest fighters to train you and two you can fight the men who killed Gohan." Furry said getting Kakarot's attention.

Kakarot thought about his options, on one side he could go off alone and find the men who killed Gohan or he could train with the strongest fighters on the planet.

"I'll take my chances alone." Kakarot said before flying off to find the red ribbon army.

"He's going to get himself killed." Lou stated.

"He may be strong but he's not strong enough to take on the whole red ribbon army." Steel added.

"He's strong, he may not succeed today but he will not die so easily either." Furry said walking back to his truck.

X-x-X

Kakarot had been flying around for hours searching for any sign of the red ribbon army when he came across a man flying on a black cloud.

"Hey have seen any people from the red ribbon army?" Kakarot asked the man.

"What would a brat like you want with the red ribbon army?" The man asked standing on his cloud.

"I'm going to kill them." Kakarot stated as if it was obvious.

"Ha-ha and why would you want to do that?" The man said smirking.

"They killed my grandfather and now they have to die." Kakarot said narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about old Gohan would you?" The mysterious man said grinning.

"Yes that's him how do you know him?" Kakarot asked getting angry.

"Well it was my students that killed him on the orders of the red ribbon army of course." The man said.

Before the man could say anything else Kakarot was in front of him throwing a punch which the man lazily dodged.

"It's quite rude to attack a man while he's talking." The man said while easily dodging Kakarot's onslaught.

"You're a dead man." Kakarot roared continuing his attack.

Kakarot's only response was a foot to his chin sending him flying into the ground. The man jumped off his cloud smashing his foot into Kakarot's face. The man picked up Kakarot and began to continually punch him in the face. Kakarot attempted to fight back throwing weak punches which were ignored. The man finally stopped dropping Kakarot back onto the ground and began to walk away.

"Such a weakling, remember my face remember that mercenary Tao beat you into a pulp with ease." Tao said flying away on his black cloud.

"S-should have killed me." Kakarot said coughing up blood.

As Kakarot lay on the ground falling in and out of conscious. The last thing he saw before giving into unconsciousness was a man with blue skin dressed in weird clothes.

X-x-X

Kakarot awoke to a unfamiliar room, he looked around to see a lot of fancy things. He attempted to get but a surge of pain that flowed through his body stopping him. He heard footsteps and turned to the source of the sound.

"Ah I see you have awoken." Furry said coming through the door.

"Where am I?" Kakarot asked.

"In King castle my dear young man." Furry replied.

"How did I get here?" Kakarot asked flinching from the pain.

"You don't remember, hmm that's odd." Furry said rubbing his chin.

"All I remember is fighting some bastard named Tao and a strange man walking towards me." Kakarot answered.

"Well late last night there was a tap at my balcony window and there you were bloodied and beaten." Furry said starting to sweat.

"I'll do it." Kakarot said with his head down.

"Do what Kakarot?" Furry asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'll join your stupid army." He spat.

A smile crept upon the face of king Furry, "I knew you would make the right decision."

"On two conditions, one I won't answer to weaklings and two if you hear anything about the red ribbon and mercenary Tao I'll be the first to know." Kakarot said with fire burning behind his eyes.

"Those are pretty steep conditions but I accept them." Furry said outstretching his hand.

Kakarot shook the hand of Furry. He knew that he had to get stronger if he ever wanted to go back to planet Vegeta. He would take advantage of the tools the king had at his disposal and become strong enough so he avenge Gohan and go back home and so started the journey of the earth's future guardian.

X-x-X

**Age 749**

Kakarot walked through the hallways of his home for the past five years in his custom armor. It was a lot like his original saiyan armor without shoulder pads. Kakarot had been in earth's military for five years. He had experienced a lot in his tenure in the army. He had been trained by the strongest martial artist around such as Master Roshi of the turtle school, Chin Taiken of the Chin-Star school and King Chappa. He even made a couple of friends along the way. He met Krillin when he went to train with master Roshi and he met his oldest friend Bulma Briefs not to after he joined the army. Her father Dr. Briefs supplied the army with technological supplies and on one of his personal visits he brought her along. With the help from all the training he received along with his saiyan heritage he quickly became the strongest person in the army. Although he was the strongest, he was only the lieutenant general with still being the leading General of the Army. He hadn't seen much of the red ribbon army and when he did it was nothing but grunts but today all of that would change. Dr. Briefs had come up with a plan that would draw them out into the open. He was going to meet with Dr. Briefs and king Furry who were waiting in the king's office. He arrived to find some extra occupants in the room. Master Roshi and Krillin stood near the windows while Bulma was seated next to her father.

"Ah just the person we needed, come so we can discuss this plan of ours." King Furry said waving Kakarot over, as Kakarot walked over to stand in front king Furry he was greeted by the occupants in the room.

"It's good to see you again Kakarot." Dr. Briefs stated bowing his head.

"You seem to have gotten stronger." Roshi said from across the room.

"Likewise Dr. Briefs and of course I have Roshi." Kakarot responded.

Bulma and Krillin remained silent but gave an acknowledging nod towards him. He had grown to respect these humans, they may not be great warriors like him but they did have their uses and he would need them in the coming future. Little did Kakarot know the occupants in the room would play a great role in his future.

"Now that we are done with greetings we can get down to business." Furry said getting the attention of the others.

"Yes operation genie as we like to call it." Dr. Briefs said chuckling at the name, the looks he received from everyone else made him stop and get serious. "As I was saying operation genie consists of you Kakarot, my daughter Bulma and Roshi's pupil Krillin going out and searching for the remaining dragon balls."

"What does this have to do with the red ribbon army?" Kakarot asked with his arms folded.

"Once words get out about a trio of children in possession of dragon balls and looking for the rest gets out they will be all over it." Dr. Briefs explained.

A smile crept upon Kakarot's face, "They will think of us as harmless kids and when they come they won't know what hit them." He said still smiling.

"What happens when we do get all seven of the dragon balls?" Krillin asked finally speaking up.

"We don't really know, we never really had a reason to use them before." King Furry answered.

"Let's just worry about now, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Dr. Briefs said. "Now Bulma made this so it would be easier to track the dragon balls." He finished, prided evident in his voice as he handed Kakarot a small circular device.

"When do we leave daddy?" Bulma asked her father.

"We leave now." It was Kakarot who answered as he walked out the door.

"W-wait up Kakarot I'm coming." Krillin said running after Kakarot.

"You idiots can't without being prepared, your highness can't you stop them?" Bulma said looking at the king.

"I'm afraid not my dear once Kakarot's mind is set there is no changing it, if I were you I'd be catching up right now." King Furry responded.

Bulma screamed in frustration before picking up her bag and running to catch up with her long gone friends. When her father first told her about this plan she was ecstatic but she had her doubts and the way her friends were behaving now reassured her that this wouldn't be an easy summer. When she finally caught up with them they were waiting outside the castle.

"You two just can't run off like that." Bulma said with her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Woman we don't have time to lose." Kakarot said floating in the air.

"Yeah come on Bulma, we have a lot to do." Krillin said floating next to Kakarot.

"At least let me get my car out, you know everyone can't fly you guys." Bulma said taking a small capsule out of her bag and threw it a few feet in front of her. A plume of smoke erupted and when the smoke cleared a small yellow car sat in the place of the capsule.

"Are you ready now?" Kakarot asked with his arms folded irritation evident in his tone.

"Yes now give me the dragon radar." Bulma said.

"Don't slow us down Bulma." Kakarot said tossing the radar to Bulma.

Bulma turned the dragon radar on and checked the location of the next dragon ball. The device pinged revealing the location of the dragon to be far west of their current location. She started her car and sped off in the direction of the dragon ball followed by Kakarot and Krillin in the air.

**Power Levels**

Kakarot: 200 (Beaten by Tao), 400 (Present)

Krillin: 90

Bulma: 5

Grandpa Gohan: 185

Mercenary Tao: 300


End file.
